Harry Potter Song One-Shots
by kitcat5510
Summary: A collection of Harry Potter one shots based on some of my favourite songs. If there is a particular song/pairing or song and pairing you would like me to do just leave a message at the end of my latest chapter and i'll see what I can do


**"Cry"**

**Rihanna**

_**I'm not the type to get my heart broken**_

_**I'm not the type to get upset and cry**_

_**'cause I never leave my heart open**_

_**Never hurts me to say goodbye**_

_**Relationships don't get deep to me**_

_**Never got the whole in love thing**_

_**And someone can say they love me truly**_

_**But at the time it didn't mean a thing**_

Hermione sat in her warm cosy apartment, a book on her lap. It was a romance her best friend, Ginny Potter had sent her for her birthday, since Ginny been on her honeymoon when Hermione's birthday arrived. Hermione had turned her nose up when she'd seen it. She thought all that romance was ridiculous and so very fake. Hermione had never been one to let her heart cloud her judgement and the idea of love, to her was stupid. She had learned early on that love wasn't worth all that trouble.

"Why would you give me this Ginny?" Hermione mumbled angrily. "You know my feelings on these stupid romance novels." Crookshanks, Hermione large ginger tom cat, jumped on to her lap knocking the book to the floor. He gave it a dirty look before settling happily on her knees, purring like mad. Smiling, she petted her purring pet before looking up at the one picture on her mantel piece. It was of her, Harry and Ron. They were covered in blood, dust and dirt the Battle of Hogwarts had just finished and they had been relived to be alive, even though not everyone had made it. In the picture Ron threw his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, planting a long kiss on her lips, she had blushed madly and Harry had been laughing like mad. Hot tears prickled her eyes as she watched the scene play over and over before her.

_**My mind is gone, I'm spinning round**_

_**And deep inside, my tears I'll drown**_

_**I'm losing grip, what's happening**_

_**I stray from love, this is how I feel**_

_**This time was different**_

_**Felt like, I was just a victim**_

_**And it cut me like a knife**_

_**When you walked out of my life**_

_**Now I'm, in this condition**_

_**And I've, got all the symptoms**_

_**Of a girl with a broken heart**_

_**But no matter what you'll never see me cry**_

She had been with Ron for a year after the War, but he had ended it. Watching the picture she got a pain in her chest. A hopeless longing. Looking around she looked around her empty apartment the pain got worse. She wanted him with her, but that would never happen. Not now. Not after what had happened.

Ron had broken up with her at a family event. He had said he couldn't be with a girl who cared more about her books than him, a girl who clearly didn't care about their relationship and one who had become so boring. Harry had stepped in and told Ron he was bang out of line and that had been no way to speak to her. He had tolled Ron to apologise or to get out. Ron had turned and walked out. Hermione had stood breathless, shocked and feeling completely alone. She had shaken off Ginny's attempt at comfort, then Harry had put his arms around her and she had completely broken down, He had let silent tears roll down his checks and had held her. Like he had when they were on the run from Voldermort and Ron had left then.

_**Did it happen when we first kissed?**_

_**'cause it's hurting me to let it go**_

_**Maybe 'cause we spent so much time**_

_**And I know that it's no more**_

_**I should've never let you hold me baby**_

_**Maybe why I'm sad to see us apart**_

_**I didn't give to you on purpose**_

_**Can't figure out how you stole my heart**_

Hermione remembered when Ron and her had been down in the Chamber of Secrets, they had got the teeth then gone back to find Harry and told him what they had done. Then Ron had said something, she couldn't remember what, and she had just launched herself at him, right in the middle of the Battle of Hogwarts and she had snogged Ron Weasley with everything in her. She had been thrilled when he had responded, but now looking back. She wished she hadn't done it. She wished the Golden Trio were still friends. She wished Ron Weasley hadn't ripped her heart away from her. Her hot salty tears rolled down her checks. The week be fore's paper sat before her there was a picture of Ron and a pretty blonde girl on the front page. The headline read, _Weasley Wedding_. Hermione had felt her heart drop when she had read it; Ron was engaged, soon to be married. The pain got worse. She was alone, she dropped her face from the picture, and she couldn't stand it anymore. She felt Crookshanks rubs against her, doing his best to cheer his distraught mistress.

_**How did I get here with you, I'll never know?**_

_**I never meant to let it get so, personal**_

_**And after all I tried to do, to stay away from loving you**_

_**I'm broken hearted, I can't let you know**_

_**And I won't let it show**_

_**You won't see me cry**_

_**This time was different**_

_**Felt like, I was just a victim**_

_**And it cut me like a knife**_

_**When you walked out of my life**_

_**Now I'm, in this condition**_

_**And I've, got all the symptoms**_

_**Of a girl with a broken heart**_

_**But no matter what you'll never see me cry**_

_**All my life**_

He mewed softly, rubbing his furry face against her damp check; she cuddled him close, hiding her face in his soft fluffy fur.

"Hermione?" Harry's voice sounded. Looking up, Hermione saw him stepping out of her fire place a rolled up newspaper clutched in his hand. He took one look at her and walked over and pulled her close. She sobbed in to her chest. "Have you seen today's paper?" She shook her head and he handed her the newspaper. Unrolling it, Hermione gasped at the headline._ War Heroine cheated by Gryffindor Coward. _Under neither was a picture of Ron and the blonde again only it was clear it was not long after the war. Hermione gasped, more tears rolling down her checks. "Look who wrote it." Harry mumbled. Doing as he said, Hermione was shocked.

"Malfoy? Draco Malfoy wrote this?" Harry nodded.

"He's wanted to write that for a while now… but he wasn't allowed." Hermione chocked back a sob. "Please don't cry Hermione." Harry brushed her tears away gently. "Ron's not worth your tears." Hermione forced a smile.

"Your right, he's not. I think I should thank Malfoy." Harry nodded.

"He asked me to see if you'd do an exclusive with him." Hermione chuckled.

"Tell him of course." She nodded. "It's the least I can do." Harry nodded and gave the girl who was like a sister to him a kiss on the head.

"Will you be ok?"

"I'll be fine. I'm a strong girl."

"Of course you are how many times have you saved my sorry behind." He joked, she smiled. "Because of you, Draco's nicknamed me The-Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Die." Hermione laughed, that sounded like Malfoy all right. "One more thing Hermione…"

"Yes Harry?"

"Promise me you'll never cry over Ron again?" Hermione smiled sadly and after a pause,

"I promise Harry."

_**This time was different**_

_**Felt like, I was just a victim**_

_**And it cut me like a knife**_

_**When you walked out of my life**_

_**Now I'm, in this condition**_

_**And I've, got all the symptoms**_

_**Of a girl with a broken heart**_

_**But no matter what you'll never see me cry**_

_**All my life...**_

Two years later, Hermione sat in a fancy restaurant across from Draco. At least once every two weeks, he would take her out some were fancy and expensive. They had been living together for a year and a half now and Hermione was happy. Draco was everything she wanted and had hoped for in a man. His hand covered her and she smiled.

"Are you ok love?" He sounded worried.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Draco nodded towards the door.

"He… Just walked in." Hermione tensed but didn't turn to look. She knew who Draco meant by him. Ron.

"I don't care about him any more Draco." She placed her hand over his that was covering hers. "He broke me." Draco looked sad. "But you picked me up and put me back together again and I love you for it, I promised Harry, before our first meet up that I wouldn't cry over Ron anymore." Draco smiled.

"So you won't mind if I do this?" He pulled out a small black box from his pocket and get down on one knee in front of her and opened the bow to revel a beautiful diamond ring. Hermione gasped and happy tears filled her eyes. "Hermione Jean Granger… I love you with all my heart and I promise to honour and protect you for the rest of my life, I will never let anything ever hurt you again… Will you do me the honour of being my wife?" She saw Ron looking at her in shock and longing, but she didn't care, all she cared about was the blonde man in front of her who had once mad her life hell. His face was full of worry, hope and love.

"Yes Draco… I will be your wife." A huge grin covered his mouth and he stood pulled her in to his arms and kissed her, before sliding the ring on her finger and hugging her tightly. She saw Ron over Draco's shoulder, tears were rolling down Ron checks, but Hermione didn't care. He had hurt her too much and she had kept her promise to Harry. She had never again cried over Ron Weasley or ever would, but he would cry over her and the wonderful life he could have had with her.


End file.
